The Adventure of Soemi Seta
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Souji bingung, tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi bukan seperti pubertas normal yang kita lalui. Apa kejadian-kejadian yang akan menimpanya? Warning, Gaje Detected!
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure of Soemi Seta**

* * *

"Apa? Kita publish fanfic baru?" Tanya Fauntleroy, "ciyus?"

"Ciyus..." Jawab Walter.

"Maaf ya readers, Fauntleroy dan Walter jadi jarang publish fanfic soalnya kelas kita beda. Fauntleroy ada di Ilmu Bahasa dan Walter di IPA - A (Kelas anak pintar). Secara, kita ngak bisa coop bikin fanfic pas waktu istirahat ato pas pelajaran ekonomi *dihajar bu Ekonomi8 karena gedungnya udah beda. Tapi, karena Fauntleroy nginep di rumah Walter kemaren, kita bisa bikin fanfic!"

* * *

Souji mengangkat tubuhnya dari futon tempat ia mengembuskan nafas terakhir *plak* dan memegang kepalanya yang tidak berisi karena pusing sekali. Matanya masih sayup-sayup, dia langsung kembali mengelus kepalanya yang berambut uban muda tersebut. "Aduh… kepala gue sakit banget," keluhnya. "Padahal gue kan kemaren enggak belajar…"

Souji melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding dan langsung teriak, "WAH! Gue telat!" Setelah menyadari dirinya terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah, dia langsung menendang selimut dan kembali terkejut, "Gue ini pake apa?" Ternyata, Souji memakai baju nightgown berwarna pink trasparan *di hajar reader cewek* dan di dadanya terdapat sesuatu yang besar dan hanya dimiliki kaum hawa. "Gue dapet melon darimana ini?" Tanyanya keheranan sambil memegang bagian tertentu itu. Souji langsung berdiri dan mendapati rambutnya yang ubanan berubah menjadi sangat panjang dari mangkok menjadi wajan(?), poninya juga tebal dan badan yang dulu kekar sekarang menjadi kecil dan rapuh. "Sumpah, ini ngak mungkin terjadi!" Katanya di dalam hati penuh dengan kebingungan. "Pasti ini mimpi dan gue harus bangun," Souji langsung menampar dirinya berkali-kali tapi dia tidak bangun-bangun juga dari mimpi tersebut. Setelah capek menampar diri sendiri, dia terengah-engah dan langsung mencari alasan yang paling logis tentang kejadian ini, "Gue enggak mungkin jadi cewek kalo…" Souji membuka celana pendeknya dan langsung memasukkan tangan kirinya untuk mencari suatu benda yang sangat vital. "Anu gue kemana? AAAAAAAAAA~" Teriaknya bagaikan cewek.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya sangat dikenal yang menerobos pintu kamar anak yang kebingungan itu.

Souji menoleh dan langsung memasang ekspresi super ketika ternyata yang dilihat bukan pamanya, melainkan seseorang dengan rambut kelabu panjang, memakai baju persis seperti pamanya dan merokok pula dan entah mengapa juga brewokan(!?). "Pa— Paman?" Titah souji penuh dengan keheranan tingkat tinggi, maklum baru pertama melihat cewek brewokan.

"Hah? Paman?" Ujar orang tua itu dengan keheranan. "Gue kan Dojima Kyoutara, bibi mu yang paling disayang dan paling cantik jelita.

Souji langsung jawdrop ketika melihat pamanya telah berubah juga dari laki-laki yang jantan menjadi perempuan yang jantan. "Ini mimpi kan?" Katanya masih tidak percaya.

"Hah, mimpi? Kamu waras enggak sih nak?" Tanya Kyoutara. "Kamu udah telat, cepet mandi." Kemudian, wanita jejadian itu pergi keluar ruangan.

Souji berbingung ria, "Ah, gue enggak peduli seberapa aneh mimpi ini, yang penting gue harus menjalani hidup gue kayak biasa.

* * *

Setelah mandi sekaligus mempelajari instrumen tubuh perempuan dan perbedaannya dengan laki-laki, Souji langsung memakai baju seragam perempuan dengan galaunya. Kemudian menuju living room untuk makan sarapan.

"Onee-chan, kamu telat." Kata versi cowok Nanako dengan suara cowok 7 tahun dengan pd nya.

"Sial, gue juga dipanggil onee-chan." Titah souji dengan suara kecil. "Nanako, sarapan Big bro— eh sis dimana?"

"Nanako? Siapa itu?" Tanya anak itu penuh dengan kebimbangan, " Aku kan Tanako, lagipula aku belom masak." Tanako kemudian menatap sinis kayak adek cowok marahin kakak ceweknya.

Souji melihat kelakuan Tanako yang kurang ajar sambil jawdrop penuh dengan keababilan. Tanako juga malah seperti anak cowok kecil ababil malah kembali asik nonton TV.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara ketukan pintu yang bersumber dari pintu depan, otomatis Souji langsung membuka pintu karena kegalauan yang ia hadapi. Ternyata, mengejutkan, ada Naoto dengan baju biasa dengan tatanan rambut yang biasa.

"Soemi senpai!" Teriak Naoto dengan lebaynya.

"Apa, nama gue juga jadi Soemi (baca: Sumi)," guman Souji eh Soemi layaknya kejantanannya telah terebut (padahal Souji itu sama sekali tidak jantan).

"Naoto-chan kenapa kamu tidak berubah?" Souji bertanya kepana Naoto yang masih seperti biasanya, tidak berubah layak pamanya yang ababil dan sepupunya.

"Hah, berubah?" Tanya Naoto dengan sceptical. "Kayak Power Rangers gitu? Gue kan Naoto Shirogane, sang cowok tampan berambut emo cepak yang dulu pernah menjelma menjadi cewek dengan alias Detective Princess(!).

"Kenapa, kamu juga berubah jadi cowok?" Souji makin bingung, karena nama Naoto itu terdengar seperti nama cowok dan cewek, makanya tidak berubah. Tapi berarti, semua character disini berubah jenis kelamin semua!

"Aku kan emang cowok dari dulu Soemi-senpai..." Kata Naoto yang sweatdrop akibat kelakuan senpai nya yang ababil layaknya orang yang baru ganti jenis kelamin. "Btw, anyway, busway. Mosuke senpai kecelakaan!" Saat Naoto mengatakan berita yang mengejutkan ini, bukannya malah simpati Souji/Soemi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Yosuke yang seme itu menjadi cewek *dihajar Yosuke yang ternyata seorang uke*.

"Senpai kok malah ketawa sih!" Naoto langsung jawdrop karena melihat kelakukan Soemi yang lagi guling-guling di tanah. "Mosuke-senpai itu masuk tong sampah lagi untuk ke empat puluh kalinya!" Setelah Naoto menyatakan hal itu, Soemi makin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggeliat norak selama 2 menit 56 detik.

Setelah kewarasannya pulih, Soemi mengikuti Naoto ke tempat kejadian perkara, tepatnya di depan toko besi dan alat bangunan Deidara. Ternyata Mosuke atau Yosuke sedang nungging di dalem tong sampah sambil menggeliat enggak jelas. Soemi kemudian melihat versi cowok dari Chie dan Yukiko. Chie masih dengan rambut bob dan jaket hijau yang diikat di pinggang yang memakai celana panjang yang robek-robek, dia juga memakai rantai di bagian belakang celanaya dan di lehernya, dan makin mengejutkan, dengan tato Teddie di lengan kirinya. Sementara Yukiko memakai kemeja bewarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak dan memakai topi untuk menutupi rambutnya. Dengan penelitian 20 detik Souji, Souji menyimpulkan kalau mereka hanya berganti jenis kelamin, tidak berganti sifat.

"Shie-senpai." Kata Naoto memanggil Chie yang ternyata bernama Shie. "Dia masih hidup?"

Shie yang kurang lebih berdandan seperti Kanji langsung menunjuk Mosuke yang masih mencoba bertahan hidup. "Masih menggeliat, kayaknya masih hidup."

"Tapi dia baru masuk setengah jam yang lalu sih, jelas lah belom mati kecapekan." Respon versi cowok dari Yukiko.

"Tenang, aku membawa Soemi-senpai, dia bisa menolong." Jawab Naoto yang memanggil Soemi.

"Umm, guys, kenapa kalian enggak nolongin Yosu— eh Mosuke dari tadi?" Tanya Soemi bimbang.

"Enggak ada yang muhrim," Jawab para karakter cewek yang menjadi cowok tersebut secara serentak dan meninggi derajatkan asas kesusilaan.

"Tapi, biarin dia kayak gitu dulu aja," titah Shie dengan nada kepremanan. "Dia udah sering ngeggodain kita." Ternyata, saat menjadi cewek, Yosuke masih ngegodain cowok-cowok. "Biarin menderita sampe ajal udah deket 5 meter."

Soemi dan Mosuke sweatdrop mendengar respon dari temen-temen mereka yang ternyata kejam, sinis dan berhati dingin bagaikan es teh manis. "Jadi, kapan kita mau nolongin?" Tanya versi cowok dari Yukiko.

"Ah aku punya ide!" Tiba-tiba versi cowok dari Naoto mengambil hp nya yang bewarna hitam dan langsung mengaktifkan kamera sehingga foto Mosuke dengan pose canggung di dalam tong sampah. Dan Soemi dkk penasaran dan tertegun melihatnya.

"Pasti buat arsip kepolisian," guman Soemi.

"Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Naoto masih mengumpulkan data-data, suggoi..." titah Shie dalam hati.

"Kita sebarin dulu lewat FB." Kata Naoto sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat. Yang membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

"Ternyata, buat FB," guman Soemi, Naoto dan Shie dalem hati.

Dan saat Detective Princess menekan tombol enter, seluruh hp se kota berdering termasuk punya Soemi, maklum, Naoto men-mention semua temannya. Saat membuka hp nista bewarna hitam dengan gantungan Hello-Kitty tersebut, ternyata sudah banyak yang komentar dan ada 15 likes.

**Shirogane Naoto**  
Mosuke senpai masuk tong sampah, butuh 150 likes untuk mengeluarkan nya, dan kira-kira 20 menit lagi dia akan meninggal kehabisan nafas.  
**15 people like this**

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
tidyaks... selamatkan Mosukeku sayang secepatnya!

**Ichijo Koo**  
Ternyata Kanjita itu lesbi... (OwO)

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
yg pntg MosukexKanjita 4ever... 3 3

**Nagase Naisuke**  
Koo, kamu emang enggak lesbi? *pokerface*

**Ichijo Koo**  
Tiap hari Rabu sama Jum'at aja lesbinya... *bitchplease*

**Nagase Naisuke**  
Rabu depan ada klien enggak? ;)

**Ichijo Koo**  
Free kok, datang yuk nemenin aku... (*o*)

**Nagase Naisuke**  
Oke deh chyinn, nanti kita bisa bikin yuri bareng... XOXOXO

**Amagi Ryoukiko**  
gimana kita bisa punya pacar ya... cewek di sekolah pada lesbian semua... T-T  
Ebihara Sai likes this

**Ebihara Sai**  
I feel your pain... O_O

**Kujikawa Krisye**  
Selamentin enggak ya, 1 like ada di tangan gue... *felllikeagod*

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
krisye, cepet klik like! *nodongpistol*

**Kujikawa Krisye**  
Kanjita-chan, kenapa sih kamu suka banget sama Mosuke-senpai?

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
terserah guwe dong mau suka sama siapa...

**Kujikawa Krisye**  
Kan, Mosuke-senpai itu enggak level sama kamu... *scumbagsteve*

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
maksud loh...

**Kujikawa Krisye**  
Maksudnya, kamu bisa dapet lebih baik daripada dia, misal kamu bisa pacaran normal sama Naoto-kun, Sai, dll, dsb.

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
pokoke, mosuke-senpai tetep di hati! 3

**Hanamura Mosuke**  
Jadi, ada yang mau bantuin aku?

**Shirogane Naoto**  
Tunggu 150 likes dulu...

**Hanamura Mosuke**  
Hah? 150? Masa gue harus ngeluarin kloningan FB gue semua, ogah, mending tidur sama tikus disini... *mahos

**Satonaka Shie**  
kloningan? Kamu main game nge-cheat? *tws*

**Hanamura Mosuke**  
bukan nge cheat, hanya mencari jalan yang mudah di dalam kesempatan *yaoming*

**Amagi Ryoukiko**  
Sama aja bung... *sweatdrop*

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
senpai! Kamu terjebak di mana? biar Kanjita bantuin

**Hanamura Mosuke**  
di tong di depan deidara

**Tatsumi Kanjita**  
Oke, tunggu sayang, aku masih di kamar mandyiii

**Amagi Ryoukiko**  
*sweatdrop*  
**Satonaka Shie likes this**

**Shirogane Naoto**  
Sembaring nunggu 150 likes, role playing yuk!

**Kujikawa Krisye**  
Ayo! \(OoO)/

**Shirogane Naoto**  
Di suatu tempat yang jauh di pelosok bumi, hiduplah seorang gadis yang memiliki kemampuan supernatural untuk memprediksi inflasi dan fluktuasi saham.

**Satonaka Shie**  
"Aduh, aku kesepian sekali dengan uang yang sangat banyak," titah gadis itu sambil melakukan hal-hal yang galau.

Melihat percakapan yang tidak berujung ini, Soemi hanya bisa sweatdrop ditambah dengan melihat semua temannya mengetik secepat kilat untuk memainkan game roleplay tersebut. Soemi kepingin banget ikut main, tapi apadaya pulsa tidak sampai.

Soemi langsung memasukkan hpnya kedalam saku dan melihat Mosuke yang tidak lagi menggeliat tapi malah ikut-ikutan main, dan begitu juga sekota Inaba.

"Bibinya Soemi, Kyoutara, juga ikut main, jadi ibu tiri siluman kucing," kata Yukiko tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari hpnya.

"Tanako juga main," tambah Naoto. "Jadi Arisato Minato.

"Sial, mereka juga maen," guman Soemi makin iri berat.

Di saat yang tepat Soemi mendengar teriakan orang yang berlari kearahnya secara sinetronis, "sensei!"

Soemi menoleh secara dramatis dan elegan, kemudian melihat tidak lebih dari versi manusia Teddie dengan kostum cross dressing sebagai Alice. Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop, "Teddie, kamu kenapa?"

"Hah Teddie?" ungkapnya. "Gue kan Teddina, sensei. Cewek berambut pirang paling cantik selautan."

Soemi kembali lupa kalau dia berada di dalam dunia pararel, "Oh iya Teddina, ada apa?"

"Sensei! Kalian harus ke midnight channel sepulang sekolah," respon Teddina.

Soemi langsung menjawab, "oke deh bung." Kemudian Soemi menoleh ke teman-temannya yang (masih) terpaku ke hp masing-masing, "Guys, nanti kita ke TV world."

"Iya, iya," jawab teman-temannya sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kalian main apa sih?" Tanya Teddina.

"Ryoukiko langsung menjawab, "role playing Ted, ikut yuks!" Katanya dengan suara mengundang.

"Wah Role Playing!" Kata Teddina gembira sambil mengambil hp merahnya dan sukses membuat Soemi sweatdrop.

"Apa akan ada hal aneh lagi yang akan menimpa gue..." Titah Soemi dalam hati yang kepengen banget main.

Dan di saat semua orang lagi tertancap pada hpnya masing-masing, seorang datang berlari ke arah kumpulan mereka, ternyata orang itu versi cewek dari Tatsumi Kanji, berambut putih yang dipanjangin, anting dan tindik di mana-mana, pake tank top dengan logo tengkorak . Pokoknya berhasil membuat Soemi jawdrop karena penampilan yang sangat metal dan nyentrik.

"Tenang Mosuke-senpai! Tatsumi Kanjita akan segera menolongmu..." teriaknya sambil berlari.

Naoto memasukkan hpnya kedalam saku, "Kanjita-chan udah datang."

"Udah selesai Role Play nya?" Tanya Soemi.

Shie juga memasukkan hpnya, "udah tamat dengan 120 juta reply dan akan diangkat menjadi novel."

Soemi ternganga melihat kecepatan mengetik orang Inaba, begitu pula dengan Author.

Kanjita yang sembaring dari tadi berlari sudah sampai dan langsung berhenti terengah-engah. "Mana Mosuke-senpai?"

Ryoukiko menunjuk ke arah tong sampah dan Mosuke yang lagi menggeliat, "udah dapet 151 likes, silakan ditolong."

Tanpa ragu-ragu Kanjita yang berbadan sangat berotot itu langsung menarik Mosuke dari tong sampah. "Ma kasih, Kanjita," respon Mosuke. Mosuke punya muka persis Yosuke, Cuma rambutnya agak panjang aja dan bukan hanya pake headphones, tapi juga pake bando.

"Jadi, sekarang kita bisa pacaran?" Tanya Kanjita penuh harapan.

"Enggak dulu," Jawab Mosuke singkat, padat, jelas.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ke sekolah?" Tanya Soemi.

Akhirnya semua orang nista itu pergi ke sekolah dengan damai dan bacot, Soemi masih bingung apa kejadian gaje yang akan menimpa mereka di dalam dunia pararel ini, dan Author masih punya banyak yang bisa ditimpakan.

* * *

Sampai di sini dulu ya, pendek banget xD! Kami akan mencoba supaya makin sering update dan publish!

_Fauntleroy and Walter are out, Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure of Jimmy Neutron, eh The Adventure of Soemi Seta  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

"Wah, banyak banget sih yang kangen kita-kita!" Seru Fauntleroy dengan gr setinggi langit.

"Maaf karena kesalahan teknis di sekolah bernama Ujian Akhir Semester, Fauntleroy dan Walter ngak bisa update!" Seru Walter.

"Tapi, sepertinya kalian antusias banget dengan fic ini, dengan shoutout yang cukup banyak!" Tambah Fauntleroy.

"**Sp-Cs**, Hahaha, satu lagi fanfic yang cross gender di fandom ini, ayo memajukan Fandom Persona kita!" Balas Walter.

"**Yuuji Narukami**, SPJ banget reviewnya, kami akan mencoba update sebisa mungkin, terima kasih atas reviewnya!" Balas Fauntleroy.

"**Etro**, Ma kasih atas reviewnya, meskipun tidak nginep, kita juga bisa bikin fic dikit-dikit kok pas istirahat."

"**Guest**, Fic kami tidak terlalu epik kok, masih banyak fic yang lebih epik. Tapi terima kasih!"

"**NYX**, Oh tidak mother of shadows, jangan suruh kita bikin yuri. Hahaha, just kidding, mungkin yurinya di chapter depan dan tidak terlalu epik seperti di fic rated M."

"**Plester-Hiko**, Mamen, gomen, fic "Minato Lost in Plaza Indonesia" cuma bisa jadi draft, tapi mungkin akan keluar jadi oneshot doang kapan-kapan."

"**fmn ferdian**, Hahaha, setuju, kebanyakan dengerin lagu boyfags xD. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, kami akan terus mencoba membuat humor yang lebih gaje meskipu susah karena harus diimbangi storyline yang jelas."

"Oke, itu saja shoutout nya!" Kata Fauntleroy.

"Selamat Menikmati(?) Fanfic gaje ini, yang humornya maksa, ngak tentu, garing, gaje, ngak konsisten dan lain-lain."

* * *

"Soemi!" Teriak Kinshiro Moe-oroka, guru perempuan nista yang berwajah paling jelek *dihajar pake gigi* maksud berwajah paling moe-moe chibi-chibi dan cantik sesekolahan, sering dipanggil Moe Queen karena gigi depannya yang maju seksi, rambutnya yang tidak pernah disisir dan bajunya yang sangat up to date. "Pr kamu yang halaman 20 bagian F mana?"

Karena Soemi itu masih di dalam dunia mimpi, otomatis dia sama sekali enggak tau kalo dia itu enggak ngerjain pr."Ngak tau pak, eh bu."

"Beraninya kamu panggil gua bapak, emang gua bapak lo apa?" Respon Moe-oroka. "Sekarang, kalian semua harus dihukum." Teriaknya seperti anggota ke-49 AKB48. "Kita adakan ulangan Sejarah dadakan!"

"Uapaa?" Respon seluruh anak 2-B, bukannya karena ulangan mendadak, tapi beraninya Moe-oroka nge-host ulangan sejarah padahal dia itu guru Filosofi.

"Cepat keluarkan selembar kertas berukuran A5 berwarna putih bergaris, tidak boleh ada coretan, salah, contekan, nomor harus urut dan harus pake pulpen!" Perintahnya panjang lebar.

"Boleh pake pensil enggak?" Tanya Mosuke.

'Ini anak tolol ato bego' ya?' Guman Moe-oroka dalem hati. "Harus pake pulpen sayangku..." Jawabnya ke Mosuke dengan wajah imut yang membuat seluruh kelas terinfeksi muntaber.

"Tapi pak, katanya enggak boleh dicor—

"Nomor satu!" Moe-oroka udah enggak care, otomatis seluruh kelas langsung cepat-cepat mengambil alat ujian mereka. "Dimanakah letak kerajaan Sriwijaya?"

"Astagfirullah, Sriwijaya apaan?" Kata Mosuke.

"Kita tinggal di Jepang kok pake kurikulum Indonesia ya?" Respon Soemi.

"Okeh, selesai enggak selesai dikumpulkan!" Teriak Moe-oroka yang membuat anak kelas 2-B berpikir 'guru macam apa ini?'

"Bu! Kok cuma satu nomor?" Protes Chie.

"Susah lagi," tambah Ryoukiko.

"Kita harus hemat waktu, karena sebentar lagi—

Kriiiiiing, tanda bel pelajaran pertama berakhir. Moe-oroka sang guru chibi-chibi-moe-moe-cheribel-bren-niuw-dei langsung saja ngacir dari kelas karena dia ada konser di brotherland (baca: Tanah Abang). Anak-anak 2B langsung saja bersyukur. Ada yang sembah sujud, ada yang solat tahajud versi siang, ada yang akan mengadakan syukuran di rumahnya masing-masing dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan syukur karena pelajaran bu Moe-oroka hari ini berakhir. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu rusak, setelah guru biologi hentai, Noriko Trasiwangi datang ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" kata Trasiwangi saat masuk ke kelas. Semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya, tapi Soemi, yang baru pertama kali, langsung muntah enggak jelas melihat guru cowok memakai celana pendek ketat, blouse ungu janda yang sengaja tidak dikancingi di bagian atas dan lain-lain. Dia seperti penari striptease trap ato semacamnya.

Guru nista tersebut duduk di atas meja, "bagaimana seeh kalian? Masak ulangan kemaren tentang sistem reproduksi manusia jelek-jelek semua.

"Hah, ulangan?" Kata Soemi. Kemaren dia masih jadi cowok, jadinya dia merasa tidak ikut ulangan.

Nilai-nilai ulangan bervariasi bagaikan pelangi, ada yang remed, ada juga yang enggak, ada yang bagus ada pula yang negatif, tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah Mosuke yang enggak bisa apa-apa mendapatkan nilai sempurna, 100.

"Soemi-soemi, aku dapet 100!" Kata Mosuke riang!

Soemi tidak terkejut, jelas ini adalah mata pelajaran favorit Mosuke, eh Mosuke.

"Soemi!" Teriak Trasiwangi, menandakan bahwa nilainya telah dibagikan. Betapa terkejutnya Soemi hanya mendapat 63, tapi pantas saja. Soal nomor 1 adalah 'Gambarkan organ reproduksi perempuan dan tunjuk bagian-bagiannya!' secara Soemi enggak bisa gambar.

"Ryoukiko, nilaimu hanya 40," kata Trasiwangi. "Kamu harus ikut pelajaran tambahan nanti malam, di rumah saya, jam 9. Kita akan mempelajari sistem reproduksi manusia..."

Mendengar hal itu, Ryoukiko langsung menampar Trasiwangi dan karena sakit hati modusnya ditolak mentah-mentah, Ryoukiko harus dihukum berdiri di luar kelas.

"Bu Trasi, remednya kapan?" tanya Soemi.

"Who, Trasi? Soemi, kamu harus panggil saya Mister Tracey." Kata Trasiwangi membuat muntah.

"Mister Tracey, kapan remednya?"

"Mau tugas ato praktek(!)?" kata Trasiwangi.

Otomatis, semua anak 2-B dengan warasnya memilih tugas.

"Kalo mau tugas, kalian harus meringkas singkat 100 halaman folio tentang sistem pernafasan manusia (lah?) dikumpulkan besok.

"Lah, Ryukiko aja dapetnya yang enak-enak (maksud lo?)" protes Soemi.

"Ryukiko kan ganteng."

Hati Soemi langsung saja seperti tercabik-cabik menjadi 100 bagian. Padahal, saat menjadi cowok, dia adalah Prince Charming Yasogami High. Sekarang, kegantengannya aja kalah sama Ryukiko.

* * *

Karena pelajaran yang lain enggak penting ato enggak jelas, Author pun sangat malas menulisnya. Kita akan skip ke adegan di mana anggota Investigation Team di rooftop saat istirahat. Shie membelikan teman-temannya ramen instant dari warung kopi di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Shie, ramenku mana?" Tanya Mosuke.

"Sebentar, dibagiin dulu..." Jawab Shie. "Ramen rasa sate Madura buat Kanjita."

"Asik, aku suka banget sama hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Madura! Ngomong-ngomong Madura itu di mana ya?"

"Madura itu di sebelahnya Norwegia, Kanjita," respon Mosuke sok pintar.

"Uwaa, ternyata Mosuke-chan-senpai tahu. I love you pull!" Respon Kanjita sembaring memeluk Mosuke (kalo versi cewek mereka pelukan kayaknya ngak apa-apa, tapi kalo versi asli mereka?).

Entah mengapa, Soemi enggak suka kalo Kanjita memeluk-meluk Mosuke.

"Udah, jangan jadi pada lesbi... Ramen rasa coklat buat Naoto." Kata Shie sambil memberikan ramen ke Naoto. "Rasa tahu goreng asem manis buat Ryoukiko." Tapi saat Shie memberikan ramennya, Ryoukiko malah merunduk. "Ryoukiko, kamu kenapa?"

"Aku... Aku dicampakkan Shie..."

"Alah, itukan emang Pak Tracey yang gila gendeng gitu... Untung kamu enggak ikut pelajaran tambahan, kalo enggak salah, Ebihara Sai dan Ozawa Fuyuki pernah masuk trap itu..." Jawab Shie mencoba menenangkan. "Kamu harus bilang Alhamdullilah."

"Terima kasih bro..." respon Ryoukiko yang sepertinya mendapat pencerahan.

"Sekarang, ramen rasa jeruk buat Soemi." Kata Shie.

"Asik, ramen dengan rasa buah favoritku yang ke-14." Jawab Soemi.

"Ramen rasa Fillet Mingon buatku dan ramen rasa Soyjoy low fat high protein buat Krisye."

"Inilah jalan untuk makan ramen banyak-banyak tapi tidak gendut." Jelas Krisye memberikan tips dan teori tentang kecantikan.

"Dan terakhir, ramen rasa koyor buat Mosuke." Kata Shie.

"Koyor?" Respon Mosuke terkejut. "Aku kan mintanya Opor Sapi."

"Mana ada rasa opor sapi, adanya rasa opor ayam, sate kambing, nasi padang, coklat, stroberi, vanilla dan lain-lain. Tapi enggak ada opor sapi."

"Ada kalo, kamu belinya di Junes, di bagian ramen rasa eksotik," respon Mosuke sambil teriak.

"Jadi, gue harus ke Junes gitu," Titah Shie ngajak berantem.

"Ya, minimal kalo enggak ada rasa opor sapi beliin yang rasa lain yang aku suka kek, kayak duren." Jawab Mosuke blablakan.

"Mana gua ngerti rasa favorit lu, yang jelas koyor berima dengan opor. Jadi kalo kamu suka opor, kamu juga suka koyor. Bentak Shie dengan keras.

"Hei! Kamu tidak boleh membentak Mosuke-chan-senpai!" Kata Kanjita.

Melihat pertarungan yang tak berakhir ini, Krisye membeli popcorn di warung sebelah untuk menonton adegan drama yang di dramatisir tersebut. Ryoukiko juga sampai jatuh ke suasana saat menontonnya. Tapi ada yang tidak tertarik.

"Nanti kita jadi ke TV world kan?" Kata Soemi.

"Tentu, kita kan sudah janji sama Teddina." Jawab Naoto.

* * *

Kriing, jam menandakan pukul 15.80, pulang sekolah. Tapi bukannya seperti anak-anak yang lain, les di mana-mana, ikut kegiatan eskul atau minimal langsung pulang ke rumah, takut kalau ibu khawatir. Anggota IT, Soemi, Mosuke, Shie, Kanjita, Ryoukiko, Krisye dan Naoto malah pergi ke mall. Tapi bukan mall biasa pada umumnya, mereka pergi ke mall aneh bin ajaib bernama Junes. Tapi bukanny untuk ditraktir makan ato belanja baju seperti anak SMA pada umumnya, mereka pergi ke Food Court untuk duduk-duduk doang, ngak beli apa-apa plus mereka duduknya berjam-jam, membuat para penjual makanan menjadi sengit karena mereka makan tempat salah satu meja di food court tersebut.

"Teddina!" Teriak Shie. Shie, diikuti anggota lainnya langsung menduduki meja favorit mereka yang deket sama pagar.

"Kenapa kamu manggil kita-kita Ted?" Tanya Mosuke penasaran.

"Iya, padahal kan aku harus sound check di Okina City," tambah Krisye sang idola yang sering dikenal dengan lagunya yang hits, "Tak Gendeng".

"Itulah sebabnya guys," jawab Teddina yang berdandan seperti Alice. "Aku melacak sebuah dungeon baru di Midnight Channel.

"Hah, dungeon baru?" Respon Kanjita penasaran.

"Aku enggak tahu bentuknya apa, tapi yang penting tempatnya memiliki aura yang jahat sehingga aku tidak bisa menelusurinya lebih jauh." Jelas Teddina. "Untuk jaga-jaga, kita akan membutuhkan senjata-senjata up to date dari toko old lady Dey-Dara dara obat-obatan dari old man Si-Roku.

"Ok kita harus ke sana, tapi kita butuh perlengkapan yang selengkap-lengkapnya!" Meskipun di dalam tubuh cewek, Soemi harus tetap menjaga imagenya seperti leader sungguhan!

"Bagaimana kalo kamu aja yang belanja," respon Shie yang laid back.

"Lah tapi—

"Iya, kamu kan yang ngerti kita butuh apa aja." Tambah Mosuke yang kena virus malesnya Shie.

"Iya, tapi shopping district—

"Lagipula kamu yang bawa duit, silakan..." kata Naoto.

Akhirnya Soemi terpaksa belanja sendiri.

* * *

"20 lembar Macca Leaf, 30 botol ointment, 5 SoMay dan 30 balsem kehidupan." Jelas Soemi di apotik, toko kelontong dan pengobatan herbal Old Man Si-Raka.

"Oke, semuanya menjadi," 198 ribu yen, dipotong pajak menjadi 200 ribu yen dipotong diskon jadi 250 ribu yen." Kata Old Man Si-Raka sambil memasukkan botol-botol obat ke dalam kantung plastik. Entah mengapa kalo kata dipotong membuat harganya nambah.

"Oke, pake kartu kredit ya," Untung saja Soemi sempat mengambil kartu kreditnya Mosuke, secara dia kan Princess of Junes.

Setelah membeli obat-obatan di apotik Old Man Si-Raka dan persenjataan mutakhir dari Blacksmith Old Lady Dey-Dara, tinggal satu lagi task Soemi, nanya Igor dan Margaret tentang keanehannya di dimensi ini dan bagaimana cara nya keluar.

Akhirnya dia membuka pintu velvet room di dekat toko buku. Semoga saja Igor, atau versi cewek dari Igor bisa menjawabnya.

Setelah cahaya putih-biru memudar tiba-tiba, "Agghhh! Setan!" Soemi menunjuk ke orang yang berambut panjang yang duduk di tengah.

Ternyata, Igor, atau versi ceweknya sedang duduk dengan baju pesta bewarna merah ketat (kalo cowok pake jas, versi cewek Igor pake gaun) yang berkilau menyebabkan silau. Wajahnya hidungnya masih panjang kayak jalan Anyer-Panarukan, Tapi rambutnya juga uban panjang berkilau kayak di iklan Pantene dan dia sedang meminum bukannya wine tapi kiranti(?).

"Sial, aku bukan setan! Aku Igloria, sang fuser persona yang kecantikannya tiada tara, selamat datang di velvet room, namaku Igor dan assistenku yang satu ini—

"Marshall-Let, dan apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Soemi mendelik, Margaret yang satu beda perubahannya sama Igloria. Marshall-Let malahan cakep, rambutnya pendek dan mukanya bersih seperti Margaret pada umumnya, masalahnya dia brewokan(!).

"Aku mau nanya sesuatu Gor."

"Please deh chiin, panggil gue jangan Gor, nanti jadi batagor, kyu kyu kyu." Jawab Igloria yang membuat Soemi muntah. "Kamu boleh panggil eikye Gloria atau The Girl of Your Dream(?), tapi jangan Gor.

"Gloria, kau mau nanya, apakah kamu ngerti apa yang terjadi di dimensi ini?" Tanya Soemi setelah wudhu untuke mnghilangkan najis dari omongan Gloria.

Igloria meneguk kirantinya sekali lagi, "Kyu kyu kyu, benar aneh kan dunia ini, ada banyak dimensi tapi semuanya berjalan menuju satu arah, menuju ke kehancuran abadi.

Soemi sangat ngak ngerti apapun yang diomongin Gloria, dia 'ketiduran' terus di pelajaran Filosofi, apalagi dengan gurunya Ms. Kinshiro Moe-oroka. "Jadi apa Glor?"

"Yang kukatakan adalah bahwa tidak mungkin kita bisa berpindah dari dimensi ke dimensi tanpa alasan yang belum terpenuhi."

Soemi mendelik, Igor yang satu ini kerjaannya ceramah gaje, tapi sama sekali enggak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya, "Marga, eh Marshall-Let, gimana kamu bisa tahan sama dia.

Marshall-Let mengangkat kakinya ke meja, "Bro, aku udah naik limosine ini bertahun-tahun sama PSK gendeng ini, dan aku hanya punya satu alesan, aku dibayar."

"Ternyata Margaret/Marshall Let itu mata duitan," Tanya Fauntleroy.

"Jelas, emang nge summon persona ngak pake banyak duit apa?" Jawab Walter.

"Berarti loe ngerti apa yang diomongin Igloria?" Tanya Soemi.

"Iya, Igloria bilang kalau kamu ingin pergi dari dimensi gaje ini, kamu harus menyelesaikan masalah di dimensi ini sebelum balik." Jawab Marshall Let berteori ria kena virusnya Naoto.

"Lah, kamu tahu kalo aku dari dimensi lain?" Tanya Soemi terkejut.

"Iya, cuma satu orang yang berani manggil Igor 'Gor'. Yaitu Souji Seta." Jawab Marshall Let.

"Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang ngerti! Terimakasih Igloria, Marshall-Let!" Respon Soemi sambil mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Ingat gadis muda," panggil Igloria. "Pintu baru akan tertutup apabila dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Berarti, kayak di P3 The Answer dong?"

"Betul," Jawab Marshall-Let.

"Berarti aku harus nyelesaiin tugasku di sini baru aku bisa balik ke dimensi Souji Seta, Prince Charming dari Yasogami High.

* * *

"Inilah kawan-kawan, dungeonnya tepat di depan," Kata Krisye yang sedang memakai Panzer-On. Personanya gede kayak Panzer dan dia pake Wajanbolic E-Goen sebagai pengganti satelitnya Kanzeon.

"Uggh, Auranya tebal sekali." Respon Teddina sambil batuk-batuk.

Dungeonnya seperti bangunan apartemen tinggi yang tak berujung, auranya bewarna merah pink dengan bau yang tidak sedap dan sangat tebal sekali, membuat pengelihatan terbatas.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa membuat gelombang Panzer-on lebih jauh dari sini, Auranya terlalu tebal." Kata Krisye. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuat support yang memadai dari luar sini."

"Tapi kamu bisa membuat support dengan jarak terbatas kan?" Tanya Naoto, dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, kamu ikut saja kita masuk, dengan begitu kamu bisa memberikan support jarak dekat." Naoto berteori ria seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa tidak ada yang mau dengerin.

"Ahh, ide yang bagus, berarti semuanya masuk ke dungeon kan?" Puji Krisye.

Akhirnya semua anggota IT masuk saja ke dalam dungeon yang aneh tersebut, tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan dibawakannya...

* * *

"Yeah sampe di sini dulu karena kehabisan ide, terima kasih atas kesabarannya menanti!"

"Sekarang kalian bisa review, dan kami mau nanya, pairing apa yang bagus di sini?"

_Fauntleroy and Walter are Out, Peace!_

* * *

Author's Cut.

"Hei! Kamu tidak boleh membentak Mosuke-chan-senpai!" Kata Kanjita.

"Loe jangan ikut-ikut Kanjita-chan!" Bentak Shie.

"Lah dia mau ngebela aku kok kamu marahin sih," protes Yosuke.

"Enggak boleh, ini itu one by one, face to face!" Respon Shie.

Kanjita mendelik, "mau face to face ato face to fist?"

"Loe nantang gue, masih adek kelas aja..."

"Nanti kita jadi ke TV world kan?" Kata Soemi.

"Tentu, kita kan sudah janji sama Teddina." Jawab Naoto.

"Kita bikin doujin hentai dari adegan ini mau enggak?" Tanya Ryoukiko.

"Hmm, ide yang bagus. Ceritanya nanti ada yurinya," Kata Naoto.

"Wah, tapi lebih bagus kalo doujinnya itu cross gender," respon Krisye.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Soemi.

"Soalnya orang-orang mayoritas sekolahan kayak Ichijo Koo sama Nagase Naisuke itu kan lebih seneng sama yaoi, jadi membuat adegan yuri dengan cross gender itu akan lebih banyak mendapat keuntungan."

"Jalan ceritanya kayak gimana?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ceritanya itu, Chie, versi cewek dari Shie itu senenga banget sama Yosuke, versi cowok dari Mosuke. Tapi ternyata Yosuke udah pacaran sama Kanji, versi cowok dari Kanjita."

Soemi malah jadi bingung... CrossGender-Ception.


End file.
